Through Day and Night
by Mountain Sky
Summary: The future - all of the future - it was swept away by magic. They say it only takes a butterfly's wings to create a tornado, right? (Cúpla lá Agus Oíche)
1. Chapter 1

"Ma'am? Ma'am! Stay awake! You have another chld on the way!" the nurse holding the woman's hand cries worridly.

"Another?" the woman asks before another contraction wracks her body, and she cries out. A minute later she was panting again. "I hope they look like their father."

The baby was soon out and the nurse who has picked it up called out, "It's a boy!"

Moments later the other nurse called softly, "She's not with us anymore."

She closed the woman's eyes as the matron walked towards them. The nurse with the children looked up as she tied the string around the first child's wrist and the matron stopped beside her. "What shall we call the children? She didn't name them."

"Call them whatever you wish," the matron said coldly. "Just put some name on the cirtificates!"

The nurse nodded, and took the baby stroller to the infant's area to mix up some milk. The matron came in a little while later and put two certificates on the counter. "Here you go. Just think of some name."

The nurse nodded at the matron and started to feed the children as she thought. Now this nurse had been raised in a family that was big on myths, so she thought back to all of the names of twins in the legends she had been told.

"Well, I know what I'm going to call you," the nurse said as she started to feed the twins. "I'm quite glad you two are male."

After she was finished feeding the two, she walked over to the pieces of paper.

"Castor Romulus, and Pollux Remus," the nurse said before stopping and tapping the back end of the pen against her cheek as her eyes were drawn to the twins hair.

"Well I ain't ever seen no harm in naming people after colors," she said before writing in the family name and completing the rest of the certificate. She filed the papers and pushed the two children to the nursery and left them with the nurse on duty.

The younger boy smiled slightly in his sleep as he turned to be closer to his brother, seemingly well aware of the shift in the webs of fate. But it's more likely that it was just because he had been just fed. Blacks are quite unpredictable after all.

* * *

At number 12 Grimmauld Place the Black Family tapestry glowed briefly as one branch's tracing of gold was renewed, despite the fact that most of it was hidden by a cabinet. The gold glow extended the branch past the cabinet, depicting two children; Castor Romulus Riddle, born December 31, 1926, fathered by Thomas Riddle, and Pollux Remus Magic, born December 31, 1926, fathered by magic.

But when the Black Family Patriarch came in, he didn't notice the newly golden color of the Guant's branch. Why should he after all? The Guants had died out decades ago. He left with a spring in his step and a protection amulet for his wife to wear while she was pregnant.

* * *

Else where, a seer jerked as she felt something come, and her husband looked at her in alarm. She collapsed in his arms without making a sound.

"Cassandra?" he asked gently, and she groaned.

"Arthur?"

"Yes dear?" her husband replied.

"The future - all of the future - it was swept away by magic," she said in a whisper.

"Cassandra?" Arthur asked worried.

"It's rebuilding, but havens!" Cassandra said, sitting back. "Arthur, magic did something! The future isn't nearly as dark as it was before!"

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked curious.

"I think magic killed a dark lord!" Cassandra said, turning to Arthur. "Ha-vens though! If I was younger I'd be high on the future right now."

"So it's good?" Arthur asked, amused.

"It's beautiful," Cassandra sighed.

"Now dear, don't let it seduce you," Aruther warned. "I love my wife very much."

"I won't," Cassandra hummed, and Arthur turned back to his work.

"Havens," Cassandra muttered to herself, before grabbing a piece of parchment and writing down the tune that had been playing in her ears.

_Mary had a little lamb,  
Little lamb, little lamb . . ._

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter. So what do you think?_


	2. Chapter 2

I close my eyes with a cough, barely feeling the knife cut my skin again as I try to fight the sedative. I can hear footsteps pounding closer and in the back of my mind, a thought surfaces. _Great! More torture!_

Then suddenly there are screams around me and blood splatters me, coating my skin.

"_Pollux_, Pollux!" my name echoes in my ears as I'm pulled upright and some one pulls me so the bare skin of my back touches a clothed chest as arms wrap around me, not caring about the blood, but careful of my cuts.

"Castor?" I ask sleepily and a sob by my ear answers me. I shift a little so I can bring my hand up, but Castor's hand stops me.

"Let me," he says shakily. "Please."

"Mm," I mumble, letting my hand drift down as my brother traces the deep cuts and the pain slowly fades. the warmth of his magic and the pain leaving slowly lul me to sleep.

* * *

"Boys?" Miss. Cole calls, knocking on our door. I quickly put my book down as Castor goes over to answer the door.

"What is it?" Castor asks, opening the door, enough to let me glimpse out, and see a man in a purple suite staring into the room.

"This man is here to see you," Miss. Cole says stiffly, moving to the side so we can see the man with auburn hair better.

"How do you do?" the man asked, walking forward and holding out his hand. Castor glances back at me before taking the man's hand hesitantly and shaking it.

"Are you Castor or Pollux then?" the man asked, smiling. My eyes narrow but I don't speak.

"It doesn't matter," Pollux said as I get out of bed to stand by him.

"It should," the man said, pulling the hard chair out from the desk and sitting on it. "Now, I am Professor Dumbledore."

"'Professor'?" repeated Pollux. He looked wary. "Is that like 'doctor'? What are you here for? Did she get you in to have a look at us?"

He was pointing at the door through which Mrs. Cole had just left.

"No, no," said Dumbledore, smiling.

"I don't believe you," said Pollux. "She wants us looked at, doesn't she? Tell the truth!"

He spoke the last three words with a ringing force that was almost shocking. It was a command, and it sounded as though he had given it many times before.

Pollux's eyes had widened and he was glaring at Dumbledore, who made no response except to continue smiling pleasantly. After a few seconds Pollux stopped glaring, though he looked, if anything, warier still.

"Who are you?" I ask in a cold voice.

"I have told you. My name is Professor Dumbledore and I work at a school called Hogwarts. I have come to offer you a place at my school — your new school, if you would like to come."

Castor's reaction to this was most surprising. He leapt from the bed and stood directly in front of me in a defensive position, separating me from Dumbledore, and looking furious.

"Don't you dare take my brother from me!" he yelled at the man, fists clenched. Dumbledore looked shocked.

"I wouldn't dream of it!" he said. "I'm here for both of you! Hogwarts is a school for magic."

"Magic?" I repeat in a whisper tugging Pollux down and wrapping my arms around him.

"That's right."

"Prove it!" Pollux bit out as he struggled to lean forward before I bite his neck just under his hair line. _Calm down!_

Dumbledore just drew his wand and pointed it at the floor in front of us. I watch fascinated as with a flick, a china cup appears on the floor in front of us. Pollux went still on my lap staring at the stick.

"Where can I get one of those?" he asked.

"All in good time," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling.

"We don't have any money either," I say softly, letting my arms loosen a little.

"That is easily remedied," said Dumbledore, drawing two leather money-pouches from his pocket. "There is a fund at Hogwarts for those who require assistance to buy books and robes. You might have to buy some of your spell books and so on secondhand, but -"

"That's fine," I say taking the bags and the envelope. "The instructions are here right?"

"Correct. I'll be coming with you -"

"We'll be fine," Castor says. I nod a Dumbledore stands.

"If you're sure," he says, exiting and closing the door. I lean back, releasing Pollux entirely. He turns and slides off me, his hands coming up to trace my face.

"I'm fine," I mutter.

"You aren't," he replies, pulling my sleeve up to reveal the raw skin, but he doesn't do anything. We stay that way, silent as he traces my face, and I drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Pollux and I look up from our books as the door slides open.

"I don't suppose you would let me sit here?" the boy asked, pale grey eyes looking up hopefully from beneath golden blonde hair.

"Go ahead," I say, going back to my book as the kid drags his heavy looking trunk in and starts to heave it up. It takes him about five minutes to get into the rack across from us. Then he sits down and watches Castor and I read fidgeting occasionally.

Eventually he breaks the silence and speaks."I'm Abraxas Malfoy. What are your names?"

"We're Castor and Pollux. Pollux and Castor Black," I say waving between my twin and my self with out looking up.

Abraxas freezes, making me look up as I catch the movement in the corner of my eye. "Wait, you're Blacks?

"Black would be our surname," Castor drawls, looking up from his book on how to become a megamorphus. "So that would be correct."

"But you can't be _real_ Blacks, they always use star names," Abraxas says frowning.

"I assure you," Pollux says, with a raised eyebrow, "That we are true Blacks. We probably just are not related to who ever it is you ar talking about."

"Oh," Abraxas said, leaning back to twiddle with with his robes again as a blush spreads across his face. The door of our compartment slides open to reveal a girl with almost silvery blonde hair, and unfocused, but sharp blue eyes, wearing black robes. Abraxas looks up and his eyes widen. "Violet! What are you doing here?"

"I was bored," the girl said, plopping down next to Abraxas. I stifle a groan as I close my book.

"Shouldn't you be with my sister?" Abraxas asked."Or what about Charoline Lovegood? Just because you'r my betrothed doesn't mean you have to hang around me every second!"

"Charoline was nice. She reminded me how much trouble you have making friends sometimes," Violet replied dreamily. "And Sandhya is off reading with Michael somewhere."

"Thank TBA that he's finally here," Abraxas said, rolling his eyes. "I don't care what anyone says, two years is too long to listen to my twin babble facts without some one other than you."

"Two years?" I ask, and the other two look at me. Pollux closes his book with a sigh.

"Yeah, I'm a third year,"Abraxas says, nodding slightly.

"Oh sorry," I say, ducking my head. "It's just- you looked- I thought- I thought you were my age."

"Really? You're a first year right?" Abraxas said, and I look up as he turns to Violet. "Do I look like a first year to you?"

I shiver as Violet't blue eyes focus, becoming an impossibly white ice-blue as she looks Abraxas over before they return to the deep sea color they had been before.

"Yes. You need to eat more," she said, and Castor scoots closer to me as Abraxas's face drops and he clutches at his Hogwarts robes above the Hogwarts crest dramatically.

"You have wounded me my love," he says batting his eyes at the crawling as he throws his head back. "I do believe I shall- Oh hey! The trolly's here!"

I laugh at his sudden change from overly melodramatic to a normal food craving teen. The door slid open and he was immeadeatly there, ordering four "cauldron cakes", two "ice mice", and witha glance at Castor and I, "one of everything else."

He hands the trolly lady a gold coin - a galleon - and the trolly lady started handing him stuff which he passed on to Violet. I think it took five minutes to get everything.

"So what do you think of the cauldron cake?" Abraxas asked as he sat down, just before he bit into his own cauldron cake. I look up from examining the gooey substance in mine and swallow.

"It's pretty good," Pollux says, and I nod.

"That's good," Violet said, taking another bite of her cauldron cake. " They're Abraxas's favorite, so be prepared for tons."

"Violet!" Abraxas yelps with a laugh. Then he turns back to us. "Now try this it's a pumpkin pasty . . ."


End file.
